dinokingfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura
Laura Z is the sister of Rod, the granddaughter of Dr. Z and the niece of Ursula, Zander and Ed. History Laura and Rod were born to Dr. Z's stepson and his wife and went with their grandpa on Christmas day when they went to the Cretaceous Period as part of a project to save the Dinosaurs from extinction. Dr. Ancient later let the team know that they were returning to the future for their baby's birth and resuming the project there, but Dr. Z and Seth sabotaged the Backlander and deleted the control data, trapping them in the Cretaceous Period, where Rex was born and Laura and Rod got to see his birth. Laura also saw Dr. Ancient yelling at Seth for manipulation dinosaur DNA behind his back. Later, when the repairs were finished, they were taking the time machine for its final warp test when Dr. Z and Seth forced Dr. Ancient and Cretacia off their own time machine and started a fight with Jonathan that led to the Element Stones becoming separated and making the ship crash in a time period where Rex had grown up to the age of 12. When she woke up, she was on Zeta Point, an island created by the Backlander's camouflage system without any knowledge of what Dr. Z and Seth had done. Helga usually forced Laura and Rod to stay home and study during which they encountered the D-Team face to face and got along with them well, until they double crossed them and sent the A-Team their co-ordinates. Later on, Seth sent them on missions to capture the remaining Dinosaur cards scattered all over the world under the thought that Dr. Z had sent them, when he hadn't, which resulted in Helga getting short-circuited by Seth in China Town and left on a boat floating to Hollywood. They were able to capture Saurophaganax, Stegosaurus and Ampelosaurus and keep them. Laura later watched Seth force Terry to test out his Fire Scorcher Move Card which scorched him too, but he made her promise not to tell anyone, not even Rod, under the impression that the surprise would make Dr. Z's back injury even worse. Laura and Rod took Terry to Dr. Drake's and they ran into the D-Team, in which Laura told them what Seth had done. The D-Team and Rod used the teleporter to head back to Zeta Point, but Laura stayed at the D-Lab with Reese and Dr. Taylor to help Terry get better. After they returned, Jonathan explained what had happened before and how Rex Owen was really Rex Ancient. They then quoted about what Seth wanted when Zeta Point showed up on the radar and the Alpha Gang's ship showed up just before Seth unleashed his Black Tyrannosaurus on Sanjō city. They were unable to stop it and had to surrender all the Element Stones in their possession. They then got back on board the Backlander, but were captured by the Alpha Droids. They managed to get out thanks to Helga and Jonathan and reclaimed their Dino Holders and Alpha Scanners, capturing Seth's Saurophaganax as well. Laura, Rod, Rex, Zoe, Dr. Z, Helga and Dr. Taylor then forced the Black T-Rex outside and Laura summoned Tank, Stegosaurus and Euoplocephalus to defeat and destroy it. They then placed the original Stones into the console to keep it from exploding. Rex's parents then returned and brought the Backlander back to the future, only for the Spectral Space Pirates to force them back. Laura and Rod then took Reese up for a tour around the ship when the Space Pirates returned and time napped the D-Team's parents. While Dr. Z was trying to fix the time machine, Laura and Rod went with Reese to the D-Lab to try to extend the radar of Rex's TPS device and got left behind with Dr. Owen and Patrick when Dr. Z accidentally set the time machine off. Later on, when a fire that the D-Team started in the Jurassic Period caused a chain reaction that prevented humans from becoming the dominant species and left plants open to rule the world, Laura, Rod, Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick were captured by the plants and insects, but were freed when the D-Team returned and Max destroyed the Main Root. Laura and Rod then came along with them back to the Jurassic Period and put out the fire with them, then go with them on their time travelling adventures. They followed the Space Pirates to the Stone Age, only for them to avoid an lava shower from the volcano. While down there, Dr. Z saw a mammoth swallow the Black Cosmos Stone. Max then guided them 3 years before the present, where he had seen a fossil of that mammoth and they managed to escape the Space Pirates and beam it up, obtaining the Black Cosmos Stone. They tried to trade a fake for the D-Team's parents, when Seth betrayed the Space Pirates and took all seven of the Cosmos Stones and their ship, capturing them with Gel Jarks. Helga then revealed the Gel Jarks had a weakness to salt and they battled Seth. When he dropped the Cosmos Stones from the Space Pirates ramming into the Backlander, Laura and Rod managed to retrieve the first six ones, but Seth escaped with the Black Cosmos Stone and his beaten Cryolophosaurus card. After a failed attempt to trade the six Cosmos Stones for the parents, they followed Seth back to the present where he was threatening Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick. He defeated all of their dinos with Snow Crystal, crashed the Backlander and stole the six Stones. Spectre then arrived and destroyed the D-Lab with Armatus' Spectral Stinger with Dr. Z, Helga and Seth inside. He then merged the Cosmos Stones into the Dark Pterosaur. In a last attempt, they used the power of the Stone Plates against the Dark Pterosaur and defeated Spectre and his dinos, before taking refuge on the Space Pirates' ship while Seth used the Backlander to destroy the Dark Pterosaur. They then celebrated on another island created by the camouflage system before using the Space Pirates' ship to head back to 2127. Dinosaurs *Tyrannosaurus (Terry) *Spinosaurus (Spiny) *Saichania (Tank) *Stegosaurus *Euoplocephalus Laura and Rod also rode Fukuisaurus celebrating. Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang